She Keeps Me Warm
by ruiiko
Summary: After a long day, Miku is tired and cold. At night, she can't sleep, but having Luka next to her to keep her warm is quite helpful.


**Heres a short one shot for you all! c: I had planned this a while back, but... you should all know how much i procrastinate by now. Anyways, it's kinda like in the story how I got inspiration. My friend was having a party which was also a sleepover, and we went late night swimming and all that, and when we got back i was pretttyy cold. I couldn't sleep either, and there was this guy that was sleeping over too, and I guess he couldnt sleep either, because whenever he opened his eyes, hed look at me and stuff and junk, and boom, this idea was created. So, enjoy and review!**

* * *

It had been a long day.

Miku and two other friends had decided to have a sleepover. They went to the beach for most of the day, and later on returned at night for a late night swim. After that, they walked for a while to the nearest coffee shop, and then all the way back to the house.

Needless to say, Miku was exhausted. Her feet hurt, and she was cold. It didn't help that she hadn't thought of bringing any warm pajamas—a tee shirt and pajams shorts would do fine, right? That's what she had thought.

So now, here she was, shivering from the cold in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. A thin blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, and she was cuddling a pillow close to her chest.

"Miku, you're shivering," Laughed Luka. Miku could feel her face turn red, as she looked up to her, all cuddled up in the comfy chair. She was smart, she had brought long pajams pants and a sweater. She looked so warm... Miku was almost jealous, in a way. Why hadn't she thought to bring pajama pants? Now she was going to freeze during the night!

"I'm cold..." Miku complained, wrapping herself deeper into the blankets.

"Well, you should have brought pajams!" Rin scolded, as she unfolded her blankets, making a small fortress of pillows and blankets to sleep on. Miku felt herself mentally shrink back, and Luka seemed to notice too. The pinkette let out a sigh. "Rin..." Rin always had something smart to say. She was quick to snap, and usually didn't like it when people complained.

"What? It's not my fault that she forgot to bring something warmer!" She shook her head, as she climbed under her covers, making herself comfortable.

Miku said nothing, as Luka looked over to her, then to Rin again. "Sure, but, you don't have to be so mean about it..."

"Whatever." She said coldly. "Theres more blankets over in the corner. I'm going to bed now, night guys." Rin said, and just like that, she pulled the light to the lamp off. Leaving the still awake Miku and Luka in the darkness. Miku sighed to herself, getting up, and pulling out more blankets. She was going to need them...

"Goodnight, Luka." Miku said, as she began to wrap the blankets around her shaking body.

"Night..." Luka sighed, as she rested her head against the edge of the couch. But she wasn't asleep, just yet. She continued to watch Miku, struggling to get comfortable. She kind of felt bad, she was occupying the best good couch, while Rin had completely taken up the couch, leaving Miku to sleep on the floor. Cold. Luka shook off the thought, as she closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep.

Meanwhile, Miku was still struggling. It wasn't easy, or fun sleeping on the hard wooden floor. Miku could feel her back aching, and silently scolded herself for sounding like an old lady. She looked over to Rin and Luka, who looked as though they were already fast asleep. Miku sighed, and rested her head against the pillow, trying to fall asleep.

But she couldn't.

About a half hour in, Miku's eyes snapped open, as she looked around. Her eyes fell upon the digital clock on the computer stand, and her eyes widened in shock. 4:30?! Miku hadn't slept at all! She felt her head start to pound, and her throat became dry. She felt wide awake, but she was so tired. She was still cold, too. With a huff, Miku let her head hit the pillow again, and she closed her eyes.

It wasn't working.

After another 10 minutes, Miku opened her eyes again, noticing that it was getting lighter out. Miku scanned the room, her eyes landing on Luka. She then averted her gaze, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. She wished she could just cuddle up to her... she looked so warm and comfortable.

Luka began to stir, then.

Miku gasped, and hid her head in the pillow. Did she wake Luka up? She would feel horrible if she did!

"Miku?" She heard Luka's sleepy voice, and peered up from her pillow. She may have sounded sleepy, but in fact, she looked wide awake! She tried to play it off, by rubbing her eyes sleepisly. Miku couldn't help but blush—she looked adorable when she did that.

"What are you doing, still up?" Miku whispered.

Luka chuckled. 'I should be asking you the same thing."

Miku felt her cheeks start to burn again. Luka shifted upright, her eyes now shining brightly. "I know you were awake this whole time."

"H-how?" Miku wondered.

Luka smiled, almost sadly. "I can't sleep either."

"Oh." Miku said, looking back down. They were both awake now. Practically alone, in Rin's house. Luka glanced over to the said blonde, and then got up, bring her pillows and blankets, and laid next to Miku. "Move over," She said, as she set her things down. Miku obliged, but she was shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping next to you, dummy." Luka laughed, as she laid down, facing Miku.

Miku couldn't stop blushing now. "W-why?"

Luka's arm then wrapped around Miku, pulling her closer. Miku's body tensed up, but instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Luka. She was so warm and cuddly... and she smelled so good...

"There. Will you be able to sleep better now?" She asked, as she nuzzled her face into Miku's hair affectionately. Miku cuddled into the curve of her shoulder, resting there. She felt so comfortable... and now, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier.

"I guess so..." Miku yawned.

Luka hummed, feeling her eyelids getting heavier as well. "You're really warm, Miku." She stated. But the girl was silent. 'Miku?" She asked, glancing down at her. She got no response. Her only response was small snores. Luka smiled, her cheeks a shade of pink.

"Goodnight, Miku." She whispered, gently kissing her forehead, and cuddling close to her.

Now, they would both be able to sleep better, by having each other to cuddle up to. They'd be able to keep eachother warm.


End file.
